A Word Of Warning
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: Because, sooner or later, using two abilities at once is going to catch up to you. Unfortunately, Chase had to learn this the hard way. But at least it showed him how much his family really cared.


**Happy Thanksgiving, ya'll! :) So, first let me explain a little something about this story. So, I was thinking, 'didn't Chase use two abilities in Rise Of The Secret Soldiers?'. Huh, he did. So, that means that he's done it twice in his life. Wouldn't that harm his chip thus, this story was born. SO, I hope you like and have a wonderful life! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this, okay? Geez, man.**

* * *

Today was a very stressful day.

And when he thinks stressful, he means _very, very_ stressful.

Chase sighs as he rubs his temple. A dull throb had started aching there ever since the battle with Krane. He figured it was just from the stress of the whole ordeal, because it wasn't exactly the most _pleasant_ couple of days in his young life. And now Mr. Davenport is in critical condition.

But at least the world is saved.

Wow, that sounded cliche even to his ears.

The dull, throb in his skull has now become a reverberating pound that beat in sync with his heart, and he winced at the furious force behind it.

He mentally shook it off, as it hurt to much to even move his head right now, and headed towards the desk on the side of the lab to speak with the president. He pushed past the pain and spoke to the president in the most official tone he could muster at this point.

Soon, the video-call with the president was over, and they were beginning to head their separate ways, when suddenly, Chase's knees unexpectedly collided with the hard floor, and he gripped his head as the pain increased to an unbearable level.

"Chase, are you okay?" He faintly heard Bree ask from somewhere near him, over the loud throb pulsating in his head. He tried to nod, but screwed his face up even more as he held onto his head tight enough to rip his own hair out. He was just shocked he wasn't screaming yet.

"What happened?" Leo distantly asked.

"Chase, are you okay? What's going on?" Someone asked, Chase thinks it was Douglas but wasn't too sure, as they put a hand on his shoulder. It felt like the roar of a jet engine sounded off in his head as another fresh wave of white hot agony rushed through out his body and he let out a cry of pain.

He felt his whole body weaken, and fell forward, only to quickly catch himself with his right hand on the ground. By now everyone surrounding him was right by his side trying to get his attention, but he was too busy fighting off the pain.

Blacks dots started clouding his vision as he felt his mind start to get foggy, but the pain only increase. "Chase, come on, answer me!" Douglas all but yelled, only making the pain even worse. But he didn't blame him, as he could understand that it would be odd to experience this. At least they were lucky enough to not be in his shoes right now.

"Head...hurts..." He choked out through gritted teeth. His breathing was heavy and slow, yet sometimes erratic. His heart started pounding almost as hard as the throb in his head, and he was distantly aware of the fact that everything around him was being consumed by a dark cloud of emptiness.

He was vaguely aware of his whole body collapsing, and two hands catching him while also gently guiding him to the floor, before he was finally consumed by the blissfulness that is unconsciousness.

* * *

The first thing he was aware of, was a fuzzy sensation flowing throughout his body. He struggled to reach through the top and through this haze of blackness, and finally broke through; only to instantly regret it as he was thrown back into a tremendous amount of pain.

He heard faint voices around him and strained himself to hear them. He heard a quiet groan, and was startled to realize it had come from himself. Everything around him quieted and his eyes fluttered open, but he only slammed them back shut at the intensity of the lights.

"Adam, I told you to shut the lights off!" Bree whisper-yelled, at her older brother.

"Well, why didn't you do it yourself? Sheez..." He heard Adam mumble, and was tempted to smile at his brother's childish antics, but the amount of pain he was in right now wouldn't allow him to do so. He blinked a couple of times as he opened his eyes to remove the blurriness in his eyes, and clear the hazy figures before him.

"Ugh, what happened?" He croaked out, surprised at how raspy his voice was.

"You, mister, used two abilities at once and overloaded your chip." Douglas lightly scolded and only received a blank look from Chase.

"During the fight with Krane, you used your override app, and our special ability; hence overloading your chip and causing you to pass out on the lab floor." Bree elaborated when she saw his confused face.

"Oh," He mouthed as he sunk back into the pillows. Bree crossed her arms and nodded.

"Yeah. Still mad at you for scaring me like that, by the way." She said.

"Sorry," He said, voice hoarse.

"I was able to fix your chip and get it back in you by the amount of time you were out." Douglas said and Chase nodded, before frowning.

"How long was I out?" He questioned and Douglas sighed. Leo stepped up beside him and spoke.

"Thirty two hours." He answered and Chase stared at him blankly.

"Wait, seriously? Thirty two hours?" Chase asked as he sat up and looked at everyone.

"Yep, and it was the best thirty two hours of my life," Adam said with a grin, but then received a punch in the arm from Bree. He winced and rubbed said arm.

"Adam." Bree ground out and Adam rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Fine, they weren't. You scared me pretty bad with the whole, 'shouting in extreme pain and collapsing on the lab floor' stuff." Adam said while doing air-finger-quotes.

"I think we can all agree on that one." Douglas said as he stood up. "Now, let's let him get some rest so that he can be up and walking by tonight." Douglas said as he patted Chase's knee. Adam's face only possessed a puzzled look.

"Wait, didn't he just get a lot of rest the past thirty two hours?" He asked and everybody, sans Chase, sighed.

"I'll explain it to you," Leo said as he slung an arm around Adam's shoulders and started to lead him out of the room. "You see, Buddy..." Leo began before sneaking a glance back into the room and sending Chase a quick wink. Chase chuckled and shook his head as they both left the room.

"Now, try to rest, Chase. And just a word of warning, don't ever use two bionics at the same time again. Ever." Douglas stated before leaving the room, leaving only Bree and Chase.

"I'm...glad you're okay, Chase." Bree said hesitantly before speaking up again, her voice a lot clearer than before. "But just another, uh, _word of warning_ , if you ever scare me like that again, Chase Davenport, I will punch you in the face. Got it?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Perfectly." Chase said and she smiled before exiting the room entirely. Chase just laughed quietly to himself as he lied back down. His family wasn't perfect, or even normal, in fact, they were all pretty messed up in their own ways.

But Chase was just thankful to have them. Because he knew they cared, in their own special and weird ways. They meant everything to him, and he knew that he could always count on them to be there for him. Because they were his family.

And for that, he would be eternally grateful for.

* * *

 **So, yeah, it's short, but whatever. I hope it was good. Now, please review! It means the world to me when you guys do that! :) Until next time, au revoir!**


End file.
